Ese ya no es mi hogar
by Unichulosience D
Summary: Todo ese odio, ese rencor, fue dirigido a otras personas: mi "familia". Dejé de ver a nuestra casa como a un hogar, por el simple hecho de que me dolía demasiado estar en ella… [Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Flautas

_**Ese ya no es mi hogar**_

 _ **.*.**_ **  
**

 ** _ **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017:**_**

 ** _ **Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_**

 ** **.*.****

 ** _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_**

 ** _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_**

 ** **.*.****

* * *

 ** _ **Flautas:**_**

 _Aún puedo recordar esa noche. El día en el que mi vida se fue por el caño. El día en el que pude escuchar el sonido de aquella flauta, entonando las primeras notas de una melodía que no debería de existir._

 _Si bien fueron apenas unas cuantas notas, fueron suficientes para poner mi mundo de cabeza. Mi amigo, quien fue lo suficientemente temerario (por no decir que estúpido) como para tocar esa canción, murió en el acto. Aún puedo recordar con nitidez el momento en el que su cuerpo comenzó a trasformarse, hinchándose de manera grotesca. El como su cabello cayó al suelo como una desastrosa cortina gris. El como sus brazos se deformaban y torcían dolorosamente. El como su rostro desfigurado se volteó hacia mí y me susurró una última disculpa…_

 _Pero, y aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, el peor destino me tocó a mí._

 _Puede que mi cuerpo no se viera tan deformado como el suyo_ _(_ _ni por asomo se le acerca_ _)_ _pero eso no quiere decir que el cambio que sufrí_ _no haya arruinado mi vida._

 _Porque,_ _y aunque odie recordar esos lúgubres momentos, la relación con mi familia no pudo volver a ser la misma._

 _Podría decirse que eran muy superficiales, no supieron admirarme de igual manera que antes. Aquellas orgullosas personas no pudieron tolerar el hecho de que por nuestras venas corriera la misma sangre, de que fuéramos familia._

 _E_ _l talentoso modo en el que me desenvolvía en el ámbito musical pasó a darles asco. Ya no aplaudían emocionados mis avances, pasaron a reírse de mis errores. Ese cariño maternal con el que me trataban pasó a convertirse en odio, desprecio, burla y vergüenza._ _Ya no me consideraban un igual, ahora soy la oveja negra de esa casa._

 _Los golpes y humillaciones se volvieron frecuentes. Comenzaron a dejarme de lado, ya no me dejaban participar en la mayoría de salidas familiares, ni accedían a cumplir mis caprichos,_ _por simples o necesarios que fueran._

 _Mi pálida piel se vio_ _prontamente_ _cubierta de moretones y cicatrices._ _Del puesto de hija mayor fui degradada al de esclava doméstica; sí, ni al de empleada llegaba._

 _Saben, tranquilamente podría haber culpado a mi amigo por todo esto, podría haberlo maldecido hasta el cansancio y guardarle un inmenso rencor…_

 _Pero de cierto modo también fue mi culpa, yo pude haberlo detenido, haberlo hecho entrar en razón… Supongo que soy tan culpable del presente como él lo fue._

 _Todo ese odio, ese_ ** _rencor_** _, fue dirigido a otras personas: mi "familia" (y sí, lo pongo entre comillas, pues no puedo considerarlos una_ _después de todo lo que me hicieron_ _)._

 _Dejé de ver a nuestra casa como a un_ ** _hogar_** _, por el simple hecho de que me dolía demasiado estar en ella…_

 **~o~  
**

 ** _Siempre trato de ser o más positiva y amable posible,_**

 ** _pero no voy a negar que odio ese lugar con todo mi ser…_**

 ** _~o~_**

* * *

 ** **Este fue el primero de los 4 drabbles del reto, espero que les haya gustado :D****

 ** **Nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de escribir sobre Senritsu, pero, debo decir, que me parece un personaje muy interesante.****

 ** **Si quieren, pueden dejarme su opinión, crítica o comentario en forma de review. Para así saber que piensan y mejorar como escritora ;)****

 ** **¡Un saludo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!****


	2. Piano

_**Ese ya no es mi hogar**_

 **~o~**

 ** _ **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017:**_**

 ** _ **Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_**

 ** **~o~****

 ** _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_**

 ** _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Piano:**_**

 _¿Recuerdan todas esas cosas que les conté la otra vez? Bueno, pues eso fue tan solo una introducción._

 _Mi vida se tornó bastante… complicada a partir de ese momento._ _No es algo que me guste recordar, pero, y solo por hoy, haré una excepción._

 _Esta vez voy a contarles una de las tantas situaciones por las que tuve que pasar durante esos crueles años de mi vida…_

 ***-.-***

 _Era una calurosa noche de primavera, el cielo estaba despejado y salpicado de estrellas. Junto con mi "familia_ _"_ _, caminábamos rumbo a casa, luego de asistir a un precioso recital de piano. Aún podía recordar el como los dedos del pianista acariciaban y presionaban las teclas con gran rapidez y maestría, era algo realmente inspirador._

 _Aún tarareando esa dulce, pero melancólica, melodía, nos fuimos acercando a nuestro "hogar". Estaba increíblemente feliz de haber podido asistir al recital, hacía bastante tiempo que no se me daba el placer de salir de casa._ _No estaba del todo segura sobre el motivo por el cual mis padres accedieron a llevarme, pero_ _lo más probable es_ _que lo h_ _ayan hecho_ _para no desperdiciar las entradas que_ _unos amigos_ _les habían regalado._

 _Ya en casa, y cada uno en su cuarto, di rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Con cautela, me encaminé al salón de ensayos, me senté el aquel simple banco de madera negra, apoyé mis dedos en las teclas del piano frente a mí y me dejé llevar._ _Con sutiles golpecitos, presionaba notas al azar, encajándolas entre ellas_ _y formando_ _una extraña canción._ _No era ni triste, ni feliz, ni aterradora, ni nada en específico… Eran sentimientos, mis sentimientos, demasiados como para contarlos o clasificarlos…_

 _Oigo pasos tras de mí, pero les resté importancia. En esos momentos, solo importaban las teclas frente a mí._

 _Con notas cada vez más largas y suaves, la canción finaliza. Dejo escapar una sonrisa satisfecha._

–¿Se puede saber que haces tocando el piano en la mitad de la noche, y sin permiso? – _exigió saber mi padre._

–Nada en particular, es mi manera de expresar mis sentimientos, solo me dejé llevar – _contesté, sinceramente._

 _Me dedicó una mueca iracunda, se me acercó y me abofeteó. El lado izquierdo de mi cara ardía._ _Lo miré a los ojos, esos horribles ojos llenos de odio, rencor y decepción (¿Irónico, no? Yo era la que debería de sentirse así)._

–Tu no eres nadie, no mereces el derecho de expresarte. – _escupió_ – La música es hecha por y para las personas, los monstruos no tienen ese privilegio.

 _Sus palabras no fueron nada que no haya oído antes, siempre era lo mismo…_

 _Otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago. Me doblo de dolor._

 _Otra patada, esta vez en la espalda._ _M_ _e retuerzo en el suelo…_

 **~o~**

 ** _ **Yo no soy el monstruo… ellos lo son.**_**

 ** _ **Lo**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **odio con todo mi ser…**_**

 ** _ **Ese lugar, sin lugar a dudas, ya no es mi hogar…**_**

 ** **~o~****

* * *

 ** **¡Hola! Este fue el segundo de los cuatro drabbles del reto, espero que les haya gustado :D****

 ** **Aún no estoy segura de como manejar el género "Horror", por lo que lo siento si no cumplo con este.**** ** **De todos modos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por**** ** **intentarlo**** ** **:)****

 ** **¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!****


	3. Violines

_**Ese ya no es mi hogar**_

 **.*.**

 ** _ **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017:**_**

 ** _ **Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_**

 ** **.*.****

 ** _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_**

 ** _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_**

 ** **.*.****

* * *

 ** _ **Violines:**_**

 _Alguna vez, hace ya bastante tiempo, me detuve a pensar en las similitudes entre las personas y los instrumentos musicales._

 _Sucedió justo después de la mayor_ _golpiza de mi vida (cortesía de mis padres),_ _tirada y exhausta en el piso de mi cuarto_ _. Esa noche, y cubierta de cortes y moretones, llegué a la conclusión de que el corazón de los humanos es como un violín._

 _Puede que se estén preguntando el cómo es que dos cosas tan diferentes entre sí (como lo son un instrumento de madera y el órgano fundamental del cuerpo humano)_ _podrían llegar a parecerse._ _No te preocupes, yo te daré la respuesta…_

 _Como ya habrán de saber, el violín es uno de los instrumentos más difíciles de tocar. Esto se debe a que,_ _junto con otras complicaciones, hay que aplicar la presión justa tanto en las cuerdas como con el arc_ _o;_ _ni más, ni menos. De hacer esto mal, los sonidos resultantes serán realmente horribles. Pero, de hacerlo bien, conseguirás una melodía preciosa._

 _Bueno, pues pasa algo similar con las personas. Si no se tiene cuidado al tratar con ellas,_ _solo conseguirás que se enojen y vuelvan contra ti. Pero, siendo amable y cuidadoso, tendrás la oportunidad de formar una bella relación_ _y establecer confianza_ _._

¿A qué viene esta reflexión?

 _Como ya les dije, esta idea cruzó mi mente justo después de recibir la peor paliza de mi vida._ _Mis padres estaban furiosos por mi actitud rebelde y terminaron por desquitarse a los golpes._

 _En esta situación, y continuando con el tema anterior, el violín (osea mi corazón) estaría siendo tocado brusca y descuidadamente._ _Aplicando la presión incorrecta y ubicando mal las notas,_ _resultando_ _en una desastrosa y violenta melodía_ _llena de_ ** _rencor_** _._

 _Los corazones, al igual que los instrumentos, pueden romperse;_ _aunque también pueden ser reparados._ _Pero créeme, es mucho más fácil destrozarlos que arreglarlos._ _Sin los cuidados apropiados, no podrás lograrlo._

 _Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse. La melodía que conforman mis latidos se volvía cada vez más deprimente_ _y frágil, como cristal al que le aplican demasiada presión y comienza a agrietarse._

 _Pero aún estaba a tiempo, podía salvarme y evitar ser destruida…_

Aún con sangre seca en el rostro, toda una gama de moretones en brazos y piernas, cortes sangrantes en mi espalda y llena de determinación… escapé de mi llamado **"hogar"**

* * *

 ** **¡Hola! Este fue el**** ** **tercer**** ** **de los cuatro drabbles del reto, espero que les haya gustado :D****

 ** **Aprender a tocar el violín es realmente difícil (lo digo por experiencia propia), pero su sonido es tan hermoso… 3****

 ** **¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!****


	4. Arpa

_**Ese ya no es mi hogar**_

 **.**

 ** _ **Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017:**_**

 ** _ **Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_**

 ** **.-.****

 ** _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_**

 ** _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_**

 ** **.****

* * *

 ** _ **Arpa:**_**

 _Con las manos temblorosas, guardo un par de cosas en mi mochila._ _Mis ahorros_ _, una muda de ropa y algo de agua y comida. De entre la joyería de mi madre saco unos collares,_ _con el plan de_ _venderlos en la ciudad._

 _Con una manta oscura envolviendo_ _mi cuerpo, me calzo mis zapatos más cómodos y parto rumbo a la puerta de entrada._

 _Con todo el cuidado del mundo, salgo de la casa, adentrándome en el jardín._ _Oigo un ruido, una luz ilumina mi espalda. Maldigo en voz baja. Mis padres se habían despertado._

 _Tan rápido como me_ _l_ _o permiten mis piernas, huyo rumbo al bosque. Las ramas de los arbustos pinchaban mis tobillos, las raíces dificultaban mi camino y los gritos de mi padre solo lograban erizarme la piel._

 _El viento frío se clavaba en mi rostro cual agujas heladas,_ _me dificultaba la visión._

 _Oía las pisadas del hombre tras de mí cada vez más cerca._ _El terror entumecía mis sentidos, no podía afirmar que tan lejos_ _s_ _e hallaba._

 _Pero yo seguía corriendo._

 _Ya podía ver las luces de la ciudad en el horizonte. Cambio el rumbo de mis pasos, girando a la izquierda y adentrándome aún más en el bosque._

 _Atravieso un arbusto espinoso. Cientos de pequeñas espinas se clavan_ _por todo mi cuerpo,_ _desgarrando mi piel_ _y_ _manchando de sangre mi ropa._ _Mi padre trata de rodearlo, fallando en el intento, dándome la ventaja._

 _Estaba cerca. Apenas a unos metros de alcanzar la libertad._

 _Aceleré el paso, los músculos me ardían del cansancio, estaba cubierta de sudor y sangre seca._ _Pero f_ _altaba poco._

 _Corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo, dejando el bosque atrás. Abriéndome paso entre personas, coches e edificios, me pierdo entre las calles de la ciudad._

 _Ya no oía los gritos de mi padre, ya no sentía el frío de la noche…_

 _Lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era el hecho de que era libre. Ya nada me mantenía atada a ese lugar,_ _al que durante tantos años había llamado_ ** _hogar_** _._

 _P_ _odría_ _visitar_ _cualquier lugar que quisiese…_

 _Podría_ _interpretar increíbles melodías sin que nadie me castigase por ello…_

 _Podría dedicarme a lo que más me gusta sin tener a nadie diciéndome que hacer o pensar…_

 **.**

¿Y saben por qué?

Porque decidí dejar todo atrás y construir mi propia vida…

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no le guarde **rencor** a mi "familia". Porque, aunque no de la mejor manera, me enseñaron a pensar por mi cuenta…

 **.**

* * *

 ** **¡Hola! Este fue el**** ** **último**** ** **de los cuatro drabbles del reto, espero que les haya gustado :D****

 ** **Me gustó mucho hacer este reto, Senritsu es un personaje bastante interesante,**** ** **aunque no suele ser muy utilizado**** ** **.****

 ** **Por si no lo habían notado, los títulos de los drabbles están inspirados en los instrumentos usados para tocar**** ** **la "Sonata Oscura"**** ** **(flauta, piano, violín y arpa)**** ** **.**** ** **Cada uno de**** ** **los capítulos**** ** **está**** ** **basado**** ** **en uno**** ** **de ellos, aunque en este último no se hace una referencia directa.****

 ** **¡Un saludo y hasta el reto de San Valentín! :3****


End file.
